


All I Want for Christmas is You (to let go of me for a bit)

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Established Relationship, First Christmas as a married couple, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the winter Anders gets cold very easily, which usually results in Colin trying to go about his daily morning routine with a half-asleep Anders clinging onto him for warmth. That's why he liked New Zealand christmases. Heat. Which meant Anders wouldn't cling onto him. </p><p>At least that was the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You (to let go of me for a bit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yayhodr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhodr/gifts).



> For yayhodr, in the merriment of Christmas!

Colin knew full well that he naturally ran at a higher temperature than most people. Hell, he's probably constantly running at a mild fever most of the time. He never actually realized very well that he ran at a higher temperature until he started fucking Anders though. Especially during the winter time, Anders would just end up clinging tightly to Colin and refusing to let go. It made for some rather awkward attempts of trying to get the blond to let go of him so he could actually go about his morning routine so he could get to work. It was moments like those that made Colin wish that he could be as flexible as Anders was work-wise. Because he knew it was much easier to wake up lazily with a sleepy blond next to him and slowly rousing the blond fully awake by engaging in rather lewd activities under the covers rather than having to get up quickly and get dressed in the right amount of time all while having Anders refusing to let go of him.

That's why Colin enjoyed the summers. It meant that Anders wouldn't cling onto him when he got up in the mornings and for once he could get ready at a comfortable pace. The only drawback about it was that Anders hated being near him during the summer because the heat was already bad enough, but having to be near Colin made it quite a bit worse. Anders usually ended up on the floor rather than the bed because he would roll away from Colin and just keep rolling until he was a heap on the ground next to the bed. It also meant that Anders was slightly less willing to have sex unless it was in the shower or the pool where he could easily cool down. It was a small price he had to pay to be able to get ready in the mornings.

It also meant that Christmas morning was usually spent getting Anders back into bed from the floor multiple times. Because really that most of the thuds sound pretty painful, and Colin was surprised that Anders hadn't suffered from a concussion from all the times he'd fallen off already through the years. But this year was different. It was their first Christmas together, and so Anders had insisted on them going on a vacation. Unoriginally enough, they ended up going to Norway. This meant that it was right back to winter, and that Anders was currently crushing Colin with how tightly he was hugging the man. He knew he was getting soft because he didn't really care that Anders was squeezing the life out of him because the damn blond looked so happy that he had his personal furnace back in full force for the Norwegian winter. 

Colin somehow managed to reach towards the dresser to check his phone, and he realized that it was Christmas morning already. The vacation had turned into a blur after the first two days were spent sightseeing and fucking in places where they probably shouldn't have been fucking. But it had been great all the same, and now it was Christmas morning and for once he didn't have to pick Anders off the ground to place him onto the bed again. Instead he actually just enjoyed the moment of silence that he had while running his fingers through Anders' curly blond hair. He actually liked it when Anders didn't bother styling his hair at all. It looked attractive when it was messy and curly, and he always insisted that Anders keep it like that more often.

He gave a small smirk when Anders moved a bit and mumbled 'Merry Christmas' to him. He decided to let his hands wander more, tracing down to the small of Anders' back and back up again. Really it was Anders' own fault for being cold during the winter because he slept naked so often. Anders always said that he didn't need the pajamas when he had Colin to keep him warm. But it had its advantages, like the sounds that Anders was currently making as Colin's hand traced lower and lower on Anders' skin. Anders mumbled incoherently again and he actually loosened his grip a bit as he shuddered from the touch. Colin continued to do it, enjoying the sounds and movements Anders was producing.

"Goddamn Colin are you going to keep teasing me like that or are you gonna fuck me?" Anders finally said, much more awake and much more loudly. 

"Well, with the permission you're giving me I guess I'll have you give you your Christmas gift early then!" Colin smirked.

Anders looked up at him, sleepiness ebbing away from his features. "What gift?"

"The gift of sex, of course."

The whack to the head stated one thing, but the fact that Anders immediately reached to stroke Colin's cock stated something else entirely. It was going to be a very good Christmas indeed, Colin could tell.


End file.
